The present invention relates to a step for a cab of a machine and, more particularly, to a retractable step allowing easy and safe access to and from a cab of a material handling machine.
Mobile machines such as material handling machines generally include a cab for receiving an operator. The cabs of some mobile machines, particularly tree handling machines, are located at a high level to provide clearance for the mobility providing members such as tires or tracks as well as the mechanisms such as turntable, tilt mechanisms, engines and the like. It would be desirable to include a ladder to allow easy access to and from the cab and to avoid injury to the operator resulting from falling while trying to access to or from the cab. However, such ladders are bulky, tree limbs or the like easily catch on ladders when the machines are operating or moving in a row of trees, and such ladders could interfere with rotation and/or tilting of the cab during operation of the material handling machine.
Therefore, a need exists for a step assembly that can be retracted to a position not interfering with operation or movement of a mobile machine and that can be extended allowing easy and safe access to the cab of the mobile machine.